Edward And Jasper's Get Away
by A MereWriter
Summary: Jasper and Edward grow tired of Living eternity in boredum, So they go on there own little vacation, But what happens when they run into familiar faces? And who is this Ancient Vampire named Lestat and what does he want with them? Read on to find out.
1. Beginning Of Sinning

**This is my First fanfic, So If you like this story please leave your thought's and i'd be happy to continue with the chapters, With all respect - Brian**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the character's used in this story :D**

* * *

Jasper's POV

It's been centuries since I've sunk my teeth into a river of liquid fire, The actual ways of a real Vampire, Feeding amongest the humans.

So me and Edward decided to Have our little own get a way just to satisfy this never-ending throb in our throats till we seized to feed anymore. It was a bold move i had to admit but we both agree'd we would do this once a lifetime; Laughing are musical laughs to the agreement I realized the bond me an Edward shared. We both Yearned for Excitement, And Eternity dosen't have enough of that.

We said are goodbyes the next Morning, Alice already saw what our ideal of a get-a-way was, she stuck her little tounge at me and pouted and wished the best for me and are lips met. As i looked over at Edward he seemed to have the same situation, maybe they'll have there own little get away to, who knows. So we were gone in a flash, Running through the streets at a Uncontainable speed. Since we're already breaking the rules, we might as well do it having fun. Not like human eyes can catch us at the rate we were going,

We decided to go to a little city called Enrald. We arrived no later then 15 minutes, 3 hours earlier then a car wouldve got here. we roamed the streets since it was dawn. Edward shot me a look, and i knew exactly what he was thinking. Ironicly that he was the Mind Reader

"When do we start?"

With No self-Concious in my body and ignoring the defense and resistance i built for so long since i've been with the Cullens, I grabbed a fragile Woman and she gazed in my eye's... dazzled of course. I sunk my teeth into her neck. It shot into my mouth like Burning Fire. How did i bare to ignore this for so long, Nothing mattered anymore then this sweet nectar and how it soothed my thirst. I drained her so fast she didn't have anytime to gasp for air, Quickly we were in a dark alley. i dropped her body; not giving a care in the world. Since this "little" city isn't really known. I'm kind of thankful for the resistance i built with the Cullen Family. I have more self-control then just slaughtering every second.

"No wonder you had such a hard time controlling yourself" edward said with a smirk "You fed on her so quick her mind went blank, not even one flashback".

I shuttered at the fact.

Edward began to walk out of the alley-way back into the street's, me following him while fascinated by my new senses i gained from Human blood. I watched him and of course it would be Edward who would play with his food.

"Hi, My name is Edward Cullen, May i help you with your bags".

Being the gullable human she is, she agreed

"Uhm..Sure".

Right when we got to her car she turned to thank him and was already welcomed, With her life that is. Both of us enjoying our first meals; we began to walk down more streets. I'd be damned if this city lasted 20 whole minutes, Seeing that we just ended two lives within 45 seconds. But just around the corner Things go seemingly wrong.


	2. Curiousity

Edward POV

Around the Corner, staring at us with Bloodshot- Red eyes, Was a Newborn Draining the last bit of blood from a man. Jasper taking crouching Stance already ready to lunge in any second, I held him back

"Wait a second Jasper, He's very familiar looking"

"Fine.."

Dissapointment lurked through Jasper's voice.

It was Mike Newton From Forks High, And Jasper quickly gathered his information to the same conclusion. Within half of a second he lunged for Jasper's neck. He Quickly flipped him onto his back. Newton squirmed and snarled.

"Newborn..."

The word slipped through Jasper's clenched teeth with humor.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's tie him up and play 20 question's, We'll make him talk"

I quickly vanished looking for some rope and a chair, I came back only to see that Jasper was having fun without me, teasing him with a half drained woman.

"Jasper! what the hell are you doing?!"

"Having fun, What about you?"

I Shoved him playfully, That normally would've sent a human flying with shattered bones. We Took him into a motel which was free, 'Vampire Discount'. He was a fighter i had to admit. As much as i hated him for wanting Bella I couldn't fight my curiousity in how he became one of us. So i spared his death for a thin strand.

"Who changed you?" I asked.

Jasper listening with curious eyes. 


	3. Vampire Lestat?

Jasper's POV

"RAAGRGHH"

"LET ME GO IF YOUR SMART"

"fiesty aren't we?" I said with a smirk.

"we'll let you go if you tell us what we want to know"

"Cullen you won't get anything out of me, YOU FREAK"

Me and edward burst into laughter, Only if he had his mind together so he could see that he was just like one of us.

Edward Quickly Flexed his mouth and consumed a huge chunk of Newton's Neck and ripped it off.

"AGHHH"

"OKAY OKAY, I'll talk, I'll talk!"

"good boy" Edward said with a evil smile.

"Now who changed you and where did it all occur?" Curiousity flowed through-out every word I spoke.

"His name Is Lestat he told me he recently Moved from London and he 'loved' to play football, and he asked me to have a game with him, So we both were at the field when i realized his speed. And before i could question I was already on the floor being drained of my life source. I was on the urge to death when he stopped half-way through and spoke clearly "Your blood will never satisfy my thirst, Petty Human" And vanished in thin air, And then i laid there with the most pain i felt in my life, It was like dying 20 times while being mocked by the devil."

"Lestat?" I asked myself.

"Edward, Have you ever heard of him?"

He spoke carefully picking out his words.

"Yes, He fed on the oldest of bloods...Immortals from another time. All he yearns for is people to bow down to him, He has arisen for some reason and we need to find him before he finds us and are Family"

The thought of Alice not in my life sent a cold shock down my spine.

"What about Newton?" I asked, hoping for Edward's reply to be cruel.

Without talking he started and i followed, We tore him limp from limp and burned his remaining flesh, while laughing are excited laughs.

Edward was enjoying this more then I was. 


	4. Bad Blood

**Edward's POV**

We began to run all the way back to Fork's hoping it wasn't to late, I've had encounter's with this Vampire in my past, He's a Fiend. The worst of them all Drinking the oldest of the oldest Bloods,

Shivers went down my Spine just by the thought of it.

Jasper already ahead of me, barged into the house.

"Alice!?"

No one called back.

"Bella!?" I shrieked.

Still no answer.

I knew it was hopeless Because this Vampire was by far the most cleverest of them all. Next to James who we got rid of not to long ago. His senses were nothing but pure hatred and discretion all he yearned for was a power and a good little chase. It made a mockery of James when it came to Lestat.

We found a little Note on our Crystal table which was covered in blood.

"_Hello Edward, And Jasper is it? I couldn't help but notice your families abilities. It fills me with interest especially this Alice girl. I know you Vamp's like excitement like me, So i sent you guy's a little attention catcher, hope he didn't bother you two so much. Your family is safe with me...for now. Let me tell you about my arrival since i know little Edward's curiousity is burning, I grew tired of trying to sleep and trying to puncture this so called death, so i awoke but just to find that their were new Vampires out there, your Soulmate's were a mockery to be called Vampire's it was just to easy. You want my blood? Come get it.. Till next time_ - Lestat"

Jasper trembling with anger, Broke our diner table in half.

"We need to find them!" He barged out of the room and started to smell for his scent.

"Jasper wait." I held onto his arm but he shoved off.

"He could be leading us into a trap for all we know...Jasper This Guy is dangerous beyond anything I've ever seen."

He sat down and looked at me.

"What's the plan then?"


	5. Breaking Point

**I'm probably going to stop right here till i hear what you guy's think of the story so far so leave me your thoughts :D **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the character's used below, this is just entertainment.**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I can't believe the Chances of this, A Sacred Vampire from another time decides to come at this 'moment' and take my wife and family away from me. And not to add that he's a tracker that is centuries experiences. We're screwed...

"Edward.."

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Are you thinking of how to demolish this Guy, or are you just going to keep sitting there watching Television"

"I'm watching Television for a reason It could show how many Places he's been to because he's not like us, he thirst's more often."

**NEWS Channel: **"_New's reports On a city called Enrald, There seems to be a Murderer on the loose, Two body's were found dead in alley way's, If you have any reports on this crime please contact us at 652-776-CRIME"_

Me And Edward couldn't hold back are laugh, They were lucky only two people got killed before we got interupted.

**NEWS Channel:**_ "Later tonight, A town_ _called Forks is eruptly going down by popullation by a mass Serial killer on the lose and he appears to be leaving Notes on his victims saying "Stop Me, If you can" and "Your all dead". This is NEWS channel at 9 and we'll be right back."_

My face was in awe, This sick demented Vampire is having the time of his life. Yeah, we were doing the same thing but we didn't sink low enough to do it in a town we're thousands of people lived. We need to stop this guy.

"Edward, where are you going?"

"Let's go Jasper i know exactly were to find this guy now, The note he left has Eight word's and we have Eight family members including ourselves. And if you mix up both of the notes left on the Victims it would say "You can stop me If your all dead", All Dead people are at graveyard's and i know exactly which one he arose from.

"Damn Edward, That's one slick mind you have there."

"I told you I've dealt with this guy before"

"Alright let's go find are Family!, and take out this Insane Vampire."

We Quickly Got into Edward's Volvo And Drove Quicker then we could've ran.

"Edward may i ask why were driving when we could run there?"

"I like to feel normal here and there you know?"

I managed to squeeze in a chuckle, since we're on the urge of losing are loved ones.

Ones we got to the graveyard it was empty, the bodies dug out from each one of the gravestones. We heard are family squeel from the church right next to it. We ran But stopped from a voice.

"Well, Well, Well you Vampires are more clever then i thought, I didn't even get to finish setting up the main event, I must give you an applaud for that, But it seem's that you are too late."


	6. All Hope Is Gone

**I couldn't help but let my mind expand as i had so much idea's so here's another chapter for you guy's enjoy. ^_^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Too late what do you mean?! Where's our family you demented Fiend!"

"Whoa, Whoa Calm Down Eddie Boy, We need to catch up on things don't you think? It's been so long since i've seen you, You haven't aged one bit."

Laughing his Demented Laugh. I barged for his throat

Quickly he snared me to the ground and had my arms behind my back and i turned to only see jasper Barraged to.

"Edward, have you not forgotten my power? I can freeze you straight to the core whenever and however I want, Esquisite isn't it?"

I snarled at him.

"Where's our family?!"

"Well let me bring them out. You'd be happy to see them."

Right then i saw Bella's face, It was the worst sight of my life, She was Lifeless more then she already was. He fed on Immortal's too, And he can gain their power while he's at it.

"I couldn't help but to feed on your talented family Edward. I can 'see' now that your future is very dim. And as for your family. They don't all look so well."

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, And Alice all had there's eye's closed and there neck's punctured. They all looked like stoned figures that got carved to look like they were in pain on purpose.

"I'm stronger then ever and also i can see the future, it's quite fascinating i have to say, and i take it that you can't read my mind thanks to your beloved wife."

He laughed louder this time

If i could move any muscle in my body right now i'd wipe that smirk right off his pale face.

"But there's one thing i didn't seem to get, If your mother for all intensive purposes represent's love. Then how come i'm still aching full of hate? But i do seem to love something, and it's that face you have on, Horror, Weakness. It's a shame actually. Now were only left with you two. The two power's that i most yearned for. Any last words?"


End file.
